Repeats
by drwhogirl10
Summary: "I think I'll skip the rest of the rewind...I hate repeats..." Well...what if...the Doctor hadn't made it to the crack in time? What if...he had to see...the repeats?


**A/N: Just a small idea I'd had...threw it together quickly so I put it's alright...**

**Repeats**

"I think I'll skip the rest of the rewind…I hate repeats…" The Doctor said to the sleeping child. He rose to his feet and bent over the young Amelia Pond. "Live well…love Rory…" He whispered as he kissed her forehead gently. "Bye bye, Pond…" He finished and began his death march towards the crack. But something happened. He was too slow. In a flash of light, he was back in the TARDIS. Or, what used to be the TARDIS, before he crashed it.

"I don't want to go…" An all too familiar voice cried. The Doctor spun around quickly and found himself watching, well, himself. There he stood in all his former glory. The Doctor took a step toward his old form and stopped. The light was growing stronger. He was about to watch himself change. Oh, how he'd loved that form. Before the process could reach its climax, the bright light engulfed the Doctor and more of his life flew before him.

When it stopped again, the Doctor was in a bedroom. A bedroom that was vaguely familiar. The door of the room flew open and in backed the man who'd claimed the Doctor as a son. He was followed by that same old form. Together, they carried the most important woman in the universe. Donna Noble. They laid her down on the bed and Wilfred kissed her forehead before leaving. After a long pensive pause, the old Doctor followed. The Doctor watched himself leave, then he slowly made his way to the bed. He sat carefully on the edge beside his best friend. He placed his hand over hers and watched her sleeping. She looked at peace. He knew she'd be in pain again someday, but she would live. Donna Noble would live her human life. She'd fall in love and marry a good man. The Doctor glanced at the clock and knew she'd be waking up soon. He stood and took a few steps away from the bed. The bright light began to build from the crack just as Donna sat up. She looked around then down at herself.

"That's brilliant…" She mumbled to herself as she got up from the bed. She picked her phone up and headed for the door. "Oi! What's Venna want now?" She muttered. The Doctor felt this time slipping past.

"Goodbye Donna…" He whispered. Just before the crack took him away, Donna turned and looked around. He smiled. She'd heard him.

The Doctor watched as his times with Donna flew before his eyes. They laughed and cried together. He caught a glimpse of Jenny and felt the hole in his hearts rip yet again.

Time slowed to normal again and the Doctor was in the old TARDIS.

"Cause he never looked at her twice…" A voice echoed through the console room. The Doctor looked up quickly to find the old form, eyes averted, being scolded by Martha Jones. "I mean he liked her…but that was it…" The Doctor knew what name was playing through his old head. It was hard to keep that name out even now. But he'd see _**her**_ soon enough. Right now was Martha's turn. "And she wasted years pining after him, years or her life…cause while he was around she never looked at anyone else…" She was letting his old self have it. And honestly, he knew he'd deserved it. She'd loved him, really loved him, and he let her fall by the wayside. "And I told her, I always said to her time and time again…I said…Get. Out. So this is me…getting out…" Martha finished with a shrug. She tossed her phone to him, smiled her lovely smile, and was out the door.

Time began to race again and the Doctor watched with sadness. He watched as the Master died and didn't regenerate. He watched his time as John Smith fly by, as he fell in love with Nurse Joan.

Time stopped. The Doctor looked around. It was cold. Too cold. And eerie. As the Doctor began to fiddle with his jacket, he heard it.

"I love you!" A voice wept. The Doctor froze. He hadn't thought to cheek his surroundings. He looked up slowly. Darlig Ulv Straden. Bad Wolf Bay.

"Quite right too…and I suppose…if it's my last chance to say it…" The old Doctor began. The Doctor wanted to look away. He'd relived this moment too many times. But no. He was frozen, his eyes glued to the waiting young woman. "Rose Tyler…" And he was gone. The Doctor had imagined Rose's reaction, but it hurt far worse to see it.

She stood, waiting with bated breath. As the realization finally set in, she began to cry. Violent sobs erupted from her frail frame. The Doctor fought every fiber of his being not to run to her. Besides, he'd grown too weak. Time's unraveling had left him with little energy. As Rose turned and Jackie began to run to her, the Doctor felt this time slipping away as well. He closed his eyes. He wasn't reliving _**those**_ moments.

"My Doctor…" The Doctor heard a voice echo with power. His eyes flew open. There she was again. The Bad Wolf herself. In all her shining glory. He watched as Rose caused the Daleks to turn to dust. The entire Dalek fleet, disintegrated by the wave of her hand. "I bring life…" She said. The Doctor understood now. Somewhere, Captain Jack Harkness was breathing again. The Doctor watched this older form. So tortured, so alone. He blamed himself for what was happening to Rose. "I can see everything. All that is. All that was. All that ever could be," Did she see all this? All that had happened to them? Did she know how it would all end? Her eyes fixed momentarily on the Doctor and then softened. She could see him! The old Doctor stood up quickly. "My head…" He took both of Rose's hands in his.

"Come here…" He told her. His Rose was hurting, dying, and he knew how to fix it.

"Is killing me…" Rose whimpered weakly.

"I think you need a doctor…" He said. The Doctor watched as his old self pulled Rose to himself and gently pressed his lips to hers. The Doctor almost laughed now. Sure there were other ways to remove the time vortex from Rose's head, but none were this enjoyable. The Doctor looked over and saw the crack. It appeared to be growing.

"No…that's all wrong…you should be closing…" The Doctor said, stepping towards the crack. He felt as if something was pulling him away from it though. He glanced over his shoulder, but nothing was there. The bright light encompassed him yet again and he heard a blood curdling scream. The Doctor looked around once he'd stopped and immediately knew where he was.

The sky was blood red. A city that once stood tall and proud, now lay crumbled on the ground. People ran by him in panic, but not just any people. Time Lords. And this wasn't just any planet. It was home. It was Gallifrey. A Dalek ship flew overhead and shot at the ground. The Doctor ducked and ran for cover. He found a large rock formation and hid underneath it.

"Who keeps picking these blasted memories?" He asked aloud. He closed his eyes tight. He'd watched his people die once. He wasn't' about to do it again.

"I remember…" He heard a voice whisper. It sounded far off and was almost completely drowned out by the sounds of the Time War. The Doctor opened his eyes.

"Amy?" He called out. He saw the crack, straight ahead. If he could just make it, this would all be over. The Doctor burst from his rock and began to run for the crack. He slowed as he realized something. The crack wasn't only getting bigger, but it was splintering. Dozens of small cracks were shooting out from it. The Doctor stopped.

"Raggedy Man, I remember you…" Amy's voice rang. The Doctor spun around wildly then stopped and smiled. "And you are late for my wedding!" Amy's voice now shouted, bordering triumph and annoyance.

She'd done it.

Time began to fly back by the Doctor., in the right order this time. The Time War ended. He met Rose. He regenerated. Lost Rose. Meet Donna. Meet Martha. Lost the Master. Lost Martha. Found Donna again. Lost his daughter. Got Rose back. Gave his clone to Rose. Lost Donna. Fought the Master and all of Gallifrey. Regenerated again. Meet Amelia. So much sadness in his life but always surrounded by the happiness.

Before the Doctor knew it, he was back in the TARDIS, _**his **_TARDIS. He began to flip the switches and turn the knobs. He heard Rory faintly ask Amy something.

"Something old…" She said. The Doctor smiled and raced down the hall. He had a wedding to get ready for. "Something new…" Amy continued. The Doctor laughed as he reached the wardrobe room. He quickly pulled his old tuxedo off one of the racks and began to change as fast as he could. "Something borrowed…" She said. Amy's voice was growing stronger. Almost there. The Doctor looked in the mirror but something was wrong.

"Needs a fez…" He mumbled to himself. He looked around but couldn't find his new favorite accessory. He grabbed a top hat and popped it on his head. The Doctor smiled widely and ran for the console room.

"Something blue…" Amy finished, her voice thick with emotion. The Doctor could hear the TARDIS landing.

"It's the Doctor…" Rory said, a bit stunned. The TARDIS landed completely just as the Doctor turned another corner. "How did we forget the Doctor?" The Doctor could hear Rory ask. He smiled even wider and quickened his pace. It was only a moment before there was a pounding at the door.

"Okay Doctor…did I surprise you this time?" Amy asked just as the Doctor ran through the console room. He stopped at the door, took a deep breath, and pulled it open. He looked Amy up and down in her wedding dress and couldn't hide his surprise.

"Uh yea…completely astonished…never expected that…" He said. Amy smiled and the Doctor went to step out past her. "How lucky I happened to be wearing this old thing!" He exclaimed, straightening out the jacket of his tuxedo. "Hello everyone! I'm Amy's imaginary friend…" The Doctor said, walking over to the large table at the front of the room. "But I came anyway…" He finished, shaking Mr. Pond's hand and smiling widely.

**THE END**

**A/N: REVIEW! AND IF YOU HAVE ANY STORY SUGGESTIONS...I NEED THEM!  
**


End file.
